Emma
by Kitty's Muse
Summary: Five years after the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and Jacob Black move to Alaska to start high school over again. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Emma

**Summary: Five years after the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and Jacob Black move to Alaska to start high school over again. One freshman at Anchorage High is fascinated by the mysterious family of freshmen, sophomores, and juniors, supposedly from Phoenix. The girl's name: Emma Lake, and she would do anything to hide her dark and secretive past.**

**That is my official summary for this story. While I was bored recently (and not doing my Christology homework), I was inspired with a story idea that I have improved upon now. Here's my story. **

**Bella's POV:**

Snow. Ugg.

Despite having been a vampire for five years, I still disliked snow. Sure, it wasn't like it was cold to me anymore, but it didn't look natural at all, large white flakes falling from the sky.

Of course, everything in Alaska was covered in snow already. Though Edward was driving at over 120 miles an hour I was able to see everything clearly. There were few trees and other plants but there would be some animals scurrying across the frosty covering on the bare ground.

I took my eyes off the cold environment of Alaska and sat back, the only thing left was to wait. We were moving for the first time since I had become a vampire, and were going to be living in Anchorage, Alaska.

Nessie (yes, I now call her that) had grown up pretty quickly, stopping at the physical age of 17ish. She was excited to be starting high school especially because Jacob had come along with some of the other werewolves. The pack had kept on growing, even after all the vampires had left, so Jacob had enough people in his pack so he could bring some along to Alaska and the others could stay at our Forks residence. Seth and Leah had decided to stay, while Embry and some new werewolves (Alex, Alison, and Nathan- Alex and Alison were both sisters while Nathan was their younger brother) had decided to come with Jacob. They all thought that Alaska could use some protection from vampires that actually drank human blood.

Nessie and Jacob had grown quite close over the years, and, I was sure, ready to officially start dating. I was fine with it but Edward absolutely hated the idea.

We had the whole school thing arranged already- Nathan was an 8th grader at Arctic MS, Nessie, Alex, and Alison were freshmen, Edward, Jacob, Alice, and I were sophomores, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were juniors. Carlisle had already found a position for a doctor at the local hospital- which was larger than Fork's- and Esme was still staying at home. The high school we were going to wasn't that great- Anchorage High, home of the Polar Bears. An original mascot (unless that was common in Alaska), but not such a great name.

Edward turned for a moment to look at me with a sympathetic expression before once again fixing his attention on the road. He knew how much I disliked the snow- when it had snowed after I was turned the Volturi had come, which had only made me hate it even more- and so didn't bother me about it. I had been the only one against coming here to Alaska since Nessie loved snow, Jacob loved what Nessie loved, the other Cullens had lived here for quite a bit and had liked it, and the young werewolves really didn't care much.

I was pondering these things, barely noting lumps of snow and houses pass by the speeding car- I had reluctantly let up on that point since I knew all of our reflexes were amazing- when I recognized that we had slowed down significantly, at least compared to the empty highway. I noticed that there were suddenly more houses, an old sidewalk that looked like the locals had cleared off recently of snow, and a couple of small stores. Decent sized, but not too large of a place.

We drove through the town before reaching a long driveway that lead to our new home. When we had actually reached the house I was pleased. There weren't many trees but no houses were anywhere in sight, and the house was very large. I could see that upstairs had a large window but the rest of the house had only normal sized windows. It was a light brown which immediately lifted my mood; brown was a warm color for me. A huge garage was connected to the left side of it.

The car stopped, the others already getting out of their cars. I had refused to drive my red Ferrari (I still didn't like that noticeable of a car) and Jacob had been all too willing to drive it. Everyone else had driven their own cars here and weren't hesitating to get them into the garage. Jacob and Nessie, however, were standing by the side of my car staring in awe and shock at the huge house. It was even larger than the one in Forks and it was obvious that Jacob and Nessie were amazed.

"What, did you think that we wouldn't want our own rooms?" Emmett said jokingly as we passed by the twosome who were still gawking at the house. They stared for a moment more before Nessie slipped her hand into Jacob's and she led him along behind her to our new house, starting to speed up into a sprint.

"Come on Jake, we've got to hurry!" She said, not stopping for a moment while the rest of us watched in amusement. "Do you want to have the worst room? We've got to get there as quickly as we can!"

I heard Edward chuckle from where he was walking by my side. "Alice is thinking right now that they're never going to beat her; she's going to run at full speed once they reach the stairs."

I chuckled too and heard the others laughing also, the werewolves' most noticeable. It was pretty funny considering that Nessie had no chance of beating Alice anyways to the room with the largest closet or the largest room period. Alice had actually had one of the lightest packs of stuff because she had been planning on getting an entirely new wardrobe once we got here, and she had almost disposed of my favorite outfits before Edward had warned me and I had hidden them and guarded them until we were on the road. I would not let her buy me a whole wardrobe. Unluckily, Nessie hadn't gotten away from her in time for her clothes to be saved.

Since I had changed and Nessie was born, my daughter had become a sort of replacement as Alice's personal life-sized Barbie doll since I had outright refused to let Alice dress me up. At first as a young child Nessie had loved the attention and the outfits, but then she appeared to gain my dislike of being dressed up and had always tried as hard as she could to get away from the little pixie. Unluckily for her, Alice knew where she ran, and she would always be waiting for her when she returned from the Black's house whether she was with or without Jacob. He stood no chance against Alice when she was determined.

We had just stepped in when we heard a triumphant cry from Alice as she dashed for the stairs at full vampire speed. Nessie, who had actually been unaware of Alice's plan, was staring in exasperation at the little vampire, knowing full well that she could never beat her.

The rest of us calmly found rooms we liked, everyone being satisfied in the end. Alice and Jasper ended up with a normal sized room with a HUGE closet (it was even larger than the one that she had in Forks), Rosalie and Emmett had a bedroom with a large bed that seemed steel-enforced (I doubt that that would help that much), Carlisle and Esme had the largest room with a study attached to it, Nessie had her own small room while Jake and Embry's even smaller room was right next door, Alex and Alison's was about the same size as Nessie's and on the other side of it, Nathan had the attic, and Edward and I had a room that looked amazingly like our room that was in our little cottage back in Forks.

Everyone spent the first couple of hours upon arriving at the house to unpack their stuff and to decorate their rooms. Alice could be seen bouncing energetically through the halls while Jake was in Nessie's room helping her unpack. Emmett and Rosalie didn't take long- it was only an hour later when we heard… disturbing noises from upstairs (Our room was on the ground floor of the three floor house, not including the attic or basement) and we saw Jasper not much later making his escape from the house.

Three hours later Carlisle called for a family meeting in the living room. Edward gave me one last kiss (yes, we had been kissing) before he grabbed my hand and we rushed into the room. Everyone else was either there (the vampires) or were trudging in quickly (the werewolves) or staring at everything and everywhere (Nessie and Jacob). The room was quite large, with several tall floor lamps at the ends of three black leather couches side by side while across from them were two other couches. At one end in-between the sets of couches was a big screen TV with Emmett and Jasper's game consoles already set up while the kitchen and dining room was on the other side. The werewolves and Nessie were sitting on the set of two couches while the others were sitting on the three other couches. Edward and I sat down cautiously by Rosalie and Emmett (who were making out) and Carlisle only paused for a moment longer while the rest of the werewolves sat down before starting the meeting.

"Since you're all settled in, it's time to hand out your school schedules." He was holding a whole bunch of papers in his right hand, which he promptly handed out to all of us. We all eagerly pored over our papers, genuinely interested what classes they had with the others. We all chatted with one another. We all had 8 classes total, which every other day it would switch from the first four to the last four. Since I was a sophomore, I had Geometry, Theatre (I had decided to try out acting), Chemistry, World History, English 10, Intro to Music, Spanish 2 (I had known a little bit of Spanish due to living in Arizona and having a beginners Spanish class in my freshman year), and PE (Luckily I'm not clumsy anymore). I had luckily gotten all my classes with Edward; I had Chemistry, World History, English 10, and Spanish 2 with Jacob; and Geometry, Theatre, English 10, Intro to Music, and PE with Alice.

We talked for a little bit longer before Carlisle spoke up again. "We have to be less noticed here as well as we were in Forks, so use the less ostentatious cars please when driving to school. I suggest using Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep, but discuss it among you because the Quileutes need rides to school too."

Bickering immediately broke out, mainly about what car to use for the werewolves. Everyone with a not-so-ostentatious car did not like the idea of werewolf being stuck in their car. They finally agreed on switching every other week between Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo.

After that we discussed fine details like what time to be at school and other issues before everyone went to their bedrooms. Edward and I settled onto our bed and resumed from where we left off.

*******************

When we got up out of bed in the morning the January sun was barely rising. We changed into our outfits, which mine was a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with my hair pulled up into a ponytail. Edward looked stunning as usual in also a black t-shirt and blue jeans. We took our time gathering our supplies, kissing each other quite a bit, and headed out to the garage when it was time to leave.

We were the last other than Emmett and Rosalie (Figures) so we got into the Volvo along with the werewolves (It was the Volvo's week) and drove to school. We got there with plenty of time and ahead of the others, so we first stopped by the front office to get a quick layout of the school.

The school itself was one building with only two floors. It was relatively small lengthwise also. It didn't take too long to memorize the map and where our lockers were. We had Advocates also, which I shared the same one with Nessie and Emmett (they were mixed grades). Our Advo teacher was some lady named Ms. Smith.

By the time all of us had figured things out and had walked around the school (we had to walk at human speed) our first class was about to start. Edward and I headed to Geometry hand in hand. We were officially "boyfriend and girlfriend" because 16 year olds were not married.

The class was pretty boring. All Edward, Alice and I had to do was stand up from our different spots (thankfully I was seated next to my "boyfriend") as Mr. Koar said our names quickly to introduce us to the class. The class passed quickly (Geometry was easy) and the next class was Advo. Ms. Smith insisted on us calling her Jane (**A/N: Hehe, couldn't resist; she's not like Volturi Jane though)** and had Nessie, Emmett and I introduce ourselves to the whole group, which Emmett managed to get them all to crack up laughing. He could do that pretty well to people when he wanted to.

All we did in Advo was talk about how school was and other teenager-like things. Theatre luckily was entertaining, starting with Mrs. Hall also insisting on us calling her by her first name, but she seemed like a warmer person that actually understood us compared to Jane.

Everyone (even the werewolves) met at the same table for lunch. The tables were long and rectangular so we were all able to fit with our trays of food. I held Edward's hand while we first listened to Nessie. She and Alex had met several nice people, one who was really talkative and the other who seemed to keep to herself mostly. Most of the other freshmen seemed to ignore them. The others had been ignored like they wanted, so they were happy. Nessie, meanwhile, made sure to point out the two girls that had paid attention to her and Alex. The talkative girl looked like a younger Jessica, while the quiet one had long red hair that reached to her waist with a white ski type hat on and mint green eyes that were staring indifferently at her tray of food.

"What are the two girls thinking?" I whispered quickly to my husband. I was curious to see what the only two girls who were friendly to my daughter were thinking.

"Well, the Jessica imitator" he smiled a bit at that, "is thinking about what good gossip might be, while the other one… she's hard to read. I can't tell why, but it's like trying to wade through a thick wall of fog. I can't really tell what she's thinking except for bits and pieces." He was frowning. "How strange."

After that we didn't broach on the subject, and my last two classes of the day passed by quickly, with Advo in-between them. We went home without much of a difference except for I couldn't keep my mind off of that mysterious girl. For some reason I knew that she was hiding something. Now, just to find out. I thought this as I and Edward started to kiss each other passionately again after we had completed the little homework we had, and I still couldn't keep my mind off of it all night long.

**Wow. How interesting. :) Next chapter will be the girl's POV, which you can probably guess what her name is from the title of the fan fic. :) I will be working on this stuff, but it may take awhile as I will have to study next week for finals. When it's summer I'll probably be able to get out a chapter for one or the other of my fics every week. Please review! I want to make sure that people really enjoy this fic. I also have a poll up for my other fic **_**Seth's Chance**_** about whether people want more Kathleen, more Seth, or both about equal. Please vote! Thank you for reading my stories and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I actually have time to write this! :) I got my spacers on the first and I'm getting braces on the eighth and finals week is that week, so I'm going to be miserable. :( I will write this instead of **_**trying **_**to (I can't really) study for finals, not like I ever need it. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this last chapter) **

**Me: Seth!!!! Yes, you're mine!! **

**Seth: Uhh… I kind of belong to Stephenie Meyer, not you. **

**Me: Darn, my plot to take over Twilight has been foiled! Until I can succeed I don't own Twilight. :(**

**Emma's POV:**

Sigh. Yet another boring school day.

I am considered an outcast in Anchorage High, home of the Polar Bears. How lame is that? Of course, I can't really say anything bad about anyone else.

I felt my golden bracelet on my slender left wrist as I reached up to check my snow white hat that I never took off. I did not want that falling off. You see, both of those things are important for different reasons that are connected by the same thing. The reason: I'm an elf.

I'm not the kind of elf that is popular in modern day culture. I'm tall (about 6 feet) but don't look too much like what you would see in Lord of The Rings. I don't mess around with some big dude who laughs all the time. I have fire red hair that reaches my waist while my eyes are the weirdest shade of green, like mint. I do have the problem of pointed ears, hence the hat. I had the excuse that my ears get cold easily and amazingly the teachers took it well in stride. The bracelet… I didn't like to think about it either; it reminded me for some reason of my dad.

My real dad was a normal human while my mother was the elf. He had known but had thought that I would turn out normal and relied on that as he had to watch my mother die from "too much stress" at birth and all the unneeded chemicals the doctors had put into her, not knowing that they would kill her. When I started to show signs at age four of my abilities and the ears started to develop, well… my father lost it. He would be gone all day at some bar and would come home late at night, knowing that elves needed very little sleep though he didn't recognize that I still needed a good amount of sleep, and would beat me until I went unconscious. I hadn't developed my strength and other abilities yet so I had to put up with it. Luckily some neighbor had noticed one night and had called the Child Protection Services on my dad and I was taken from that horrid place.

I was stuck in foster home after foster home, people being repelled away from me as I developed my abilities. I learned that I had a slight affinity for fire (hence the color of my hair) and also had telekinesis, which is when you can move things with your mind. I could eat lots of food (though I didn't prefer to and usually ate very little) and wouldn't gain an ounce and I became super strong. I also became very intelligent, being able to do calculus by age 11 (that foster parent was a college professor). I kept on being traded from one foster parent to another until I met John.

John Uchwa is one of the Native Americans that live in the area, preferring to live off the reservation and work daily for a living. He took me in when I was 12 and I've been staying with him for three years. He leaves me alone and is a cool sort of guy, not asking questions like some of my other fosters did. I really like him; he is a great guy.

Deep in my thoughts I almost didn't hear the first bell ring. I opened my locker which I had been standing next to and grabbed my books for English 9. All my classes were boring since they were so easy so my books were mostly props so I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. I walked at a quick pace for a human, getting to my class in record time. I always made sure to get here early since my class was one where we got to pick our seats.

It only took about half a minute longer for the rest of the class to walk in, stomping the slightly brown snow off of their boots and removing their coats and hanging them up on the coat hooks near the door as they chatted away annoyingly. They flopped down into their seats into their usual groups, still talking incessantly. To my relief and joy they all avoided my table. The few times people had sat by me they had learned that I was not the interactive sort of person and they had avoided me since. I didn't really feel that I fit in with anyone.

There was a minute of time left before class started when several girls I had never seen before entered the classroom. Two were Native Americans though they looked different from the ones here in Alaska. I had a feeling that they came from somewhere else along the Pacific Ocean, perhaps Washington or Oregon. They looked to be twins, dark eyes and long ebony hair swaying as they talked amongst themselves. They were really tall too, muscles noticeable. The last girl looked quite a bit different, pale skin and average height contrasting with the other two girls greatly. She had chocolate brown eyes and bronze colored hair that hung to her mid back in small ringlets. She was the one mostly talking, hands waving slightly for effect. She appeared to be wearing normal clothing, a pink long sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans, but on closer inspection you could see designer origins while the other two appeared to be actually wearing everyday wear if it was a little odd for Alaska, t-shirts with long shorts.

The threesome hung up their coats on the hangers before walking in my direction. I looked around quickly to see that all the other seats were taken and my table had exactly three seats left. Oh no. New students wouldn't understand that I was to be left alone and would attempt to talk to me. It wasn't that I was unsocial; it was because I didn't want to risk letting something slip or my temper for that matter. I had a horrible temper when I got mad; that was another reason why people avoided me like the Bubonic plague after trying to sit with me.

They reached my table in very little time and their smells hit me. Yes, I said smells. As far as I knew (my dad never told me anything other than that I was an elf) an elf's senses were greatly improved along with other things. The twins smelled faintly of all things dog but not like a domestic dog. It smelled wild like a wolf perhaps. The third girl smelled even stranger, like strawberries and something else that I couldn't identify.

I didn't have much more time to think or to try to get them away when the bell rang and class immediately started. I felt like fuming as Mr. Nesher talked on and on in his dull monotone voice. He then gave us our work before sitting down at his desk and doing whatever he does.

I tried to ignore the girls at my table but couldn't help but to be curious. That was one of my faults: I was way too curious of anything I didn't understand. I didn't understand these girls at all. Unlike the rest of the talkers in the room once class started they got right down to work and the talkative girl's work was about as good as mine which never usually happened. I barely finished our classwork before her and I had been writing quickly! The other two seemed to have some troubles with the English worksheet but still kept on working on and finished it faster than the other girls that were talking, whispering among themselves so loudly that there was a noticeable buzz among the room.

"Hi," A voice beside me said. I almost jumped out of my seat in surprise before I saw that it was the bronze haired girl. "My name's Renesmee Cullen. I'm new here as you probably could already tell."

"Hello Renesmee." I said calmly, actually glad that someone was talking to me which was surprising. I never wanted anyone to talk to me and was never glad when they did before now. "I'm Emma Lake."

The girl smiled in response. "Please call me Nessie. Renesmee is way too long of a name in my opinion. These two are Alex and Alison." She continued, indicating the two that were now looking at me intently like two wolves that had cornered a rabbit. I resisted the urge to nervously gulp as Nessie glared at the two when they didn't say anything and kept on staring at me.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They're usually not this unfriendly." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Most people ignore me, so glaring is welcome." I gave a small smile and a weak laugh, hoping that it would reassure her. Glaring was slightly more welcome right now than being ignored. My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

The rest of class passed by relatively quickly, Alex and Alison eventually warming up to me slightly as I did my best to reassure them that I was an okay person. Nessie had no problem from the beginning so she had done most of the talking. Our teacher never noticed any of the excessive noise because he was partially deaf and Jamie, another freshman with curly brown hair, came over to our group for a couple of moments to talk to the three new kids. She soon left but you could tell that all three felt a bit more accepted not that that would have fazed Nessie for a moment; she was a talking machine.

Strangely enough we all had the same classes except for Advo so we spent a lot more time talking to each other after doing our class (and home) work. I found out that they, along with a whole bunch of other kids, had been adopted or were currently being fostered by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was the new doctor at the local hospital. She was related to several sophomores and a junior while the Native Americans, some junior twins and a sophomore were foster children. In return I told her my cover story since I let no one know about any of my past, which was that I had been traded from foster parent to foster parent since I was 7 because my parents died. It was close enough to the truth that I usually didn't feel bad saying it like it was the truth but today I felt really guilty. She sounded so sincere, honestly caring about my situation though she had said that she had never met her parents; they had died only months after she was born.

When lunch arrived, I declined to sit with them and the rest of their family. Though I hadn't met them yet I really didn't want to be with so many people. We split off after getting our trays of food, the twins stacking their plates full of food. Looked like they had an appetite to match their size. I walked over to my usual empty table as the others walked not too far away to the large table that housed all of her family.

I only caught a quick glance but yet was fascinated with what I saw and smelt. There was more of the dog smell and the smell I couldn't name and they all looked either like muscular Native Americans or very pale and golden eyed. Most of them were in pairs except for some of the Native Americans. Nessie sat by a huge (and I mean huge by extremely tall and muscular) Native American who immediately smiled at her and gave her a hug. I guessed that that was Jacob by what she had said. The boy that sat by Alex and Alison must have been Embry from what Nessie had described. The two blonde twins were Jasper and Rosalie, the one that looked like a pixie must be Alice, the muscular teen by Rosalie Emmett, and the bronze haired boy and brown haired girl Edward and Bella.

I had taken that all into my head in one glance that lasted seconds so, to not attract attention, stared at my food. I was too curious to really want to eat. I stared at my food for the entire lunch period, thinking about the strange family that was seated not too far away from me. There was something…not right about them, like they weren't completely human.

I talked with Nessie and the twins throughout our last classes and I didn't find out that much more of interest about her life. I didn't say that much more either, choosing to talk more about trivial things. Her whole family perplexed me, and I had no clue how to make heads or tails of it.

After my classes I left school as soon as possible, heading out to the old Honda Civic that I used more as cover than anything else; I could have easily run here even through the snow though I wouldn't have liked it. Being more partial to fire caused me to shun anything water like.

It didn't take too long to reach the small house I stayed in with John. The house had only one story, the roof appearing crooked with the weight of the snow bending it slightly in places. The exterior was painted a bright red to contrast with the ever present snow, and the roof was black to contrast even more. It appeared on the outside smaller than it really was.

I smiled as I hopped out of the small maroon Civic and speed walked to the black door. I did say that I didn't like to walk through snow after all, and it was totally true. Every step I took made me feel less energetic, more lethargic and depressed.

I finally reached the door, pulling the brass colored handle. It was never locked; there was no need to. There hadn't been any crimes for many years other than several cases of shoplifting. No one dared to aim for the houses. Everyone was known to have stashed in several places in their homes at least one pistol and several shotguns along with the little kids owning BB guns and pellet pistols. Want to rob a store? Most of the time there are several legal concealed gun permit owners, not including the cashier and others without their permits. They wouldn't hesitate to pull a gun on you either. The shoplifters were all daring teens too, so mostly they got laughed at when caught in the attempt and walloped over some big guy's knee and would be sent scampering for home. No one bothered to call the police for something like that. The only times the police were called were when some big guys would get drunk and start arguing at their homes and the neighbors would get nervous. They usually left fairly quickly because the men's wives would start to yell at their husbands for being such drunken idiots and the cops for thinking that a woman couldn't handle her husband. So there was virtually no crime at all here.

I stepped into the small entryway stomping my gray boots across the hard linoleum floor. I pulled them off my socked feet and put them by the door before strolling into my tiny bedroom.

The room was not that big, plastered walls painted a bright orange-red like the flames of a fire. A long twin sized bed lay beside one wall while a small dresser and bookcase stood by another wall right across from my bed. The walls contained several shelves that held more books and a few of the items I had been able to keep a hold of while I was being passed among adults. The primary among them was a box my mother had left with my name engraved on it. I had found it in my father's attic when I was 6 years old. It contained several different pieces of jewelry and only later discovered that they had different purposes for elves. We weren't invincible after all as proven by my mother's death after giving birth to me, a smaller than normal baby.

I removed the box from its normal spot on the shelf, the various engravings of some ancient language on the sides and top of the large box. It had been pretty hollow for its size when I had found it those years ago, only containing a couple of items that appeared like normal jewelry. It now contained random pieces of real jewelry to hide the abnormal specimens among them. I opened the box, taking out the ones I wanted to look at and set them on my bed, delicately setting the box back on the shelf and settling on my bed beside the items.

The only bracelet in that box matched the one that was on my left wrist. It was a solid band of gold, quite harmless to a human but something different to an elf. It enhanced an elf's skills and powers but also had a great price. You could only wear one on your wrists and one on your ankles, though I definitely did not want another on me. If you pinched my right wrist at the top and bottom of it and pulled at that bracelet it would come right off along with most of my freedom. I would have to obey whatever the person who held it said but I could delay it as much as I could or be grumpy about it. The person could give the bracelet to others, whom I would have to obey them. The worst part would be that I would still have the strengthened abilities that the bracelet gave me when it was on me. I would only stop obeying people when someone returned it to either of my wrists or my ankles. It hadn't happened yet but I knew from a note my mother had left in the box. I would have moved it to my ankle if it weren't for the fact that I had foolishly put it on my wrist first and I couldn't take it off myself. I could be literally a prisoner to my foolishness.

I eagerly moved onto the next piece, a coiled silver chain that looked like several small ropes of metal wound together delicately. A small ruby hung from the middle of the chain in the shape of a raindrop. I put this piece on, the very long chain cinching itself strangely so that it fit around my neck like a choker necklace. I touched it, feeling happier immediately. Unlike the bracelet the purpose of this necklace was a purely good one. It helped elves with an affinity for fire handle the cold and wet that is in this world and the depression that comes with too much of that. I grabbed a nearby scarf, black and blue stripes racing down it from end to end, and wrapped it over the chain and pendant. The scarf actually matched my long sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans. I chose dark colors not because I felt a bit depressed at times but because they absorbed the sun's heat better than lighter, cheerier colors. That was another reason why the majority of the student body at my high school avoided me.

The next thing I picked up with disgust. It was another necklace and one I disliked. This one was a single band of gold, a clasp at the back. When closed it wasn't easy for someone without the improved eyesight of an elf to find the clasp. The necklace controlled the opposite of the bracelet- it let elves control humans, except it had to on their necks to control them and taken off to give back their freedom. Humans were much more gullible to this than elves to the bracelets, actually wanting to do whatever the elf told them to do and it was only the elf that put the necklace on them. Once again I had never seen it in action but my mom said in her note that she had watched it in use once and it had been horrible. I had a reason for taking this out though, and put it into my pocket, the band shrinking to such a small size that it was barely noticeable. I wanted to figure out a bit more about it, and who knew what would happen that would help me?

The last items of interest were two rings, one silver and the other gold, both with the strange writing that was on my box engraved on the outsides of them. Their use was complicated and my mother hadn't even fully figured them out. It created some sort of bond between two people, one of those having to be an elf. My mother had used them as wedding bands, her wearing the silver, and she had been able to keep my father in love with her and not worrying about her true identity. Before that she had worn the gold one and had given the silver to a friend that was a girl; she had been able to communicate with the human through her mind no matter the distance. It seemed like the use varied depending on whom and what used the rings and which they chose to wear. I tucked them back into the box; I didn't have any need of them or wanting to analyze them.

I settled back onto my bed and took the next 10 minutes to do all my homework which would have taken a normal teenager hours to finish. I then decided to draw since I had nothing else to do.

I took out my sketch pad and slowly sat down on my bed, careful not to cause anything that would break through the ambient mood I was trying to set myself in. Once I got settled down onto my bed I started to sketch, not even bothering to look at my paper. I wasn't really focusing on anything, floating in a rest-like mode. After an undetermined time I recognized that my hand had stopped drawing and looked down as my eyebrows rose in surprise.

The sketch was very detailed with several people in it. Looking closely at them I realized that they were Bella Swan, the Cullen siblings, and the Hale twins. I saw Nessie hesitating in the background staring at them in shock and possibly fear. They were in a dark clearing, the only light provided by the moonbeams reflecting off of the thick sheet of snow. I saw some lines in the foreground and soon realized them as my red hair, lightly shaded so it would have the right shade. Everyone but Nessie was staring at me hostilely and I noticed that their eyes were no longer a light shade but a deep black. They seemed to be attempting to stare me down but I was sure that I wouldn't give in. I was stubborn to the bone when I had decided something. But what had I decided that would get them so mad? Why were their eyes a different color? And why was Nessie appearing so nervous? This piece confused me more than clarifying anything. I had no clue why I would draw the Cullens; I had only seen them today after all. This drawing confirmed that I was too curious for my own good, being so obsessive that I would draw things about them. But why were they hostile and not happy or something?

I was mulling over this for some time before I heard John driving up the driveway and not too long after saw his beat up old white F-150. It had almost failed him so many times that now I could identify it from way off by all the random clunks, ba-bums, and chug-a-chugs it made. I walked up to the door as John got out of his truck and gave him a small hug when he entered, which he returned. John was the closest thing to a dad I had ever had so I always made sure to show my affection for him in some way that both of us were comfortable with. We didn't really talk too much either; we both were the thoughtful and silent type.

I started work on dinner as he walked into the living room to watch the news and some soccer games. The meal was the size for two only because he ate so much to make up for my lack of an appetite. I had trained myself not to eat so much so then I wouldn't appear suspicious when I kept off weight and lost it so well when I didn't like to run around outside and I ate tons of food. That would be sure to raise questions. John, on the other hand, works on different construction projects and so needs the extra calories for energy throughout the day. We were totally different and yet we were living together as foster child and foster parent and were fine with it.

Dinner was soon finished and we ate quickly and in silence. I left the table and decided to try to get a full night of sleep. I rarely did due to my lack of need for it but it gave me something to do during the dull night hours. I finally succeeded at my task after thinking for another hour about the mysterious Cullens and the foster kids they had with them. Why would any sane person, never the less a doctor, adopt and foster so many kids? There had to be a sane reason. I fell asleep, still fully clothed with the scarf around my neck, with several ideas in my head that totally did not work and ideas about who- or what- they are that didn't match up with what I had seen. Who were they?

**Yesss!!! I wrote over 4,300 words in this chapter. That is so awesome! :) I am working on all my fanfics but I still have that evil writer's block over Seth's Chance. :( Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you like Emma? Did you like her POV? Did you like the fact that she is an elf? Did you hate the fact that she is an elf? Please review with all the thoughts you had about this chapter. I really appreciate it when you do review and absolutely love it. That's all for now then. REVIEW!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes!! Onwards with the next chapter of Emma! Plus my top braces (I'm getting the bottoms in a couple of months) don't hurt too much and it's summer! What's not to like? :) I am a bit slower with updating because I am writing my own novel. I will keep on updating though. And make sure to check out LadyGrimR's story **_**Howling and Hissing, How Wonderful.**_** It is a great story that deserves some more attention. **

**Oh, and if you were wondering why a fifteen year old is driving it's because she's not afraid of getting caught. Thirteen year olds (in my story, of course) in this small town can drive right past a cop and the cop will only wave happily glad that they're learning to drive early. :) Yes, I have a very criminal mind. Besides, Emma could drive a lot faster and better than the cops in their old patrol vehicles. :P**

**Disclaimer: *sees girl running down school hallway yelling "I'm Stephenie Meyer! I own Twilight!!" while wearing a wig that looks a lot like Stephenie Meyer's hair* **

**Teacher : *popping out of classroom that girl is supposed to be in* You!! In class now and take off that ridiculous wig!!**

**Me: But it's SMish… fine. :( **

**I still don't own the wonderful world of Twilight or any of its characters. The only ones I own are Alex, Alison, Nathan, John and of course Emma. **

**Emma's POV:**

_I finally succeeded at my task after thinking for another hour about the mysterious Cullens and the foster kids they had with them. Why would any sane person, never the less a doctor, adopt and foster so many kids? There had to be a sane reason. I fell asleep, still fully clothed with the scarf around my neck, with several ideas in my head that totally did not work and ideas about who- or what- they are that didn't match up with what I had seen. Who were they?_

I was standing in a forest which somehow looked familiar. I glanced around, at first seeing no one. Then I heard the chilling sound of leaves crackling under feet coming from behind me. I whipped around, my fast reflexes coming in play. My eyes landed on a pale figure, red eyes staring at me and light hair swinging slightly in her face. The figure appeared to be a short woman or girl and she had a terrifying smile upon her red lips. She was clothed in a black cloak that hid most of her tiny frame and yet I could still see some clothes that looked like they came from older times hidden underneath.

She stepped forward, her smile widening. I became of a sharp pain and I fell down from the shock of it. I immediately stood up, gasping from the sudden pain, and the girl stopped. A frown appeared on her perfected features as she stared me down. It only lasted for a moment before her smile reappeared. "Alec," she said, "Help me a little bit here. This is a specimen we want to keep in one piece and I can't seem to be able to subdue her enough."

As soon as the girl said this a boy about her height with the same hair and style of clothes stepped out from the surrounding trees. His eyes were also a shade of blood red. A smile alighted on his features as he looked at me. "As you say." He replied, eyes locked onto mine as the sudden pain faded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sort of mist rolling towards me. It was a natural color but it wasn't acting right. It had just appeared and though the wind was blowing towards the two figures it went straight for me. I started to back away from it but it was already too late. It touched me and I immediately noticed my senses deteriorating. I fell to the ground, once again shocked. I now could only see blurry shapes, my thoughts feeling blurred too. I couldn't hear as well and yet I could hear one last thing before I collapsed: "We've got her."

I woke to the sound of screaming and immediately analyzed the immediate vicinity before I realized that I was still in bed and that I was the one freaking out. I put a hand over my mouth as I for some reason could not stop that terrified sound coming out of my mouth and looked at my bedside clock. It said 6:00 am which was pretty early as the days I slept I wouldn't wake up until 7:15, grabbing a granola bar and my water bottle before sweeping out the door with my backpack by 7:30 so I could make it to school on time.

I took my hand off of my mouth, realizing that I was no longer screaming. I shuddered at the thought of the dream. The two figures, though small and so pale that they appeared like they were dead, made me shudder in fear. Their blood red eyes made me think of them as murderers which I had a feeling that they were.

I found that I was sweating through my clothes I had worn to bed and so decided to take a shower to clean myself up and calm down my nerves. I grabbed some clean clothes and another scarf (I had to keep my necklace hidden; it looked too fancy for a foster child to own it) and dashed quickly to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, using the hot water and my vanilla scented shampoo. I hopped out within three minutes, already completely showered, and quickly got dressed before the cold could bother me. My necklace had stayed around my neck the whole time and hadn't been affected at all, the ruby glittering just as brightly as before. My bracelet was in the same condition, gleaming faintly.

I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair quickly before tugging back on my white hat and catching my present appearance in the mirror. I was wearing another set of blue jeans, this time a bit faded at the knees and other areas in the current popular style. The dark red long sleeved shirt made me frown as it clung to me a little too well, emphasizing my slim frame. I didn't like clothes that clung to me. Oh well, I'd just wear a sweatshirt over it. The scarf was a dark purple, my favorite color.

Satisfied at least slightly with my appearance I strode back to my room grabbing a maroon sweatshirt on the way that dwarfed me. I sat down on my bed, grabbing my sketch book and a pencil from my dresser. I opened up to a clean page and let my hand do its own work.

By the time my alarm clock alerted me to the fact that it was now 7:15 I had completely zoned out, letting the calming effect of drawing pull me out of my terrified thoughts. I jumped up, the pencil falling to the floor and my sketch book landing on my bed cover. I calmed down almost immediately after I shut the alarm off and I looked at my sketch book only to be met with more horror. I had drawn the two figures in my dream with almost exact detail down to the shading of their eyes and the sadistic smiles on their faces.

All this was confusing me. Even with my being an elf and having enhanced abilities I usually couldn't draw this detailed plus I had been thinking nothing about the two while drawing. How could my subconscious do such a detailed job?

Disturbed by this change in behavior I pushed the sketch book into my backpack as I walked out of my room to the kitchen and to my stash of granola bars. I grabbed a peanut butter chip one and a water bottle and pulling on my boots before dashing out the door, hurrying to my car. I slipped into the driver's seat and pulled quickly away from the house towards school.

I ended up at school a couple of minutes later and was one of the first in the parking lot. I looked at my watch and discovered that it was only 7:28. I ripped open the packaging of the granola bar and ate it quickly, taking a swallow from my water with it. I sat in my car for a couple of minutes, just staring out at the surrounding snow covered landscape. There were barely any trees out here so I had no idea where the forest in my dream was or why I would even be there.

I remembered clearly my pathetic variety of foster parents to choose from after the last one, a kindergarten teacher. No matter how hard I tried to be like an adult she was convinced that she couldn't handle a pre-teen never the less the soon to be teenager I was about to become in a couple of months. My only choices were some dude that smelled like dope (and he acted like it too) who lived in Forks, Washington and John. Frankly to say, I chose John. Though the snow was annoying it was better than the freaky guy and a little town that was filled with something worse than snow- rain. At least I could stay mostly dry heading through snow as long as I had boots on. There was no chance of that with rain. Plus I liked John as a person in general. He actually seemed to be a caring foster parent which wasn't all that common. Hopefully the foster kids staying with the Cullens thought they were good fosters too.

Bored, I decided to use my telekinesis. I hadn't been using it much recently so I thought it would be good to practice. I looked at my opened water bottle and concentrated slightly. It rose up into the air almost immediately. The cap was not screwed on tightly so using my ability I did just that before making the bottle do flips and jumps through the air. A book from my backpack, a pack of gum, and my keys that were now out of the transmission soon joined this strange routine.

I continued this on for a while, absorbed in the flight of the objects. I finally let the things fall in their respective spots as I looked out at the now full parking lot. I assumed that the first bell had rung as the majority of the school body was scurrying ungracefully towards the main building while looking at watches and chatting with their friends. I stood out of my car, grabbing my backpack, water bottle, and keys before locking up and walking towards my first class—English.

I stopped by my locker to drop off some of the books I had had in my backpack and to pick up my English books. I then quickly walked towards my class and emerged in the room a little while later. I kept my sweatshirt on as I stomped the little bit of snow that was on my boots and walked towards the table I had sat at yesterday.

Surprisingly I wasn't the first student there as I usually was. Renesmee was talking quietly with Alex and Alison. I tried to listen in, curious, but it was amazingly too quiet for me to hear. No one had ever been able to beat my listening skills at this close of a range.

I was almost to the table, starting to hear snippets of the conversation when Nessie abruptly stopped. She looked up at me, a smile suddenly covering her features like a mask that wasn't too far from the truth but still wasn't completely honest. "Hi Emma! How are you today?" She asked, that smile still on her face.

Today she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with another pair of faded blue jeans. Alex and Alison, like yesterday, were wearing t-shirts and shorts. I frowned. Both of those two's choice of clothes puzzled me. Who in their right mind would wear that in Alaska?

"Emma?" Nessie snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her looking at me puzzlingly. I checked my scarf to see that it had slid just slightly and was showing a hint of glitter. I readjusted it quickly, hoping she didn't notice but somehow she did.

"What's that?" She asked, pushing my hand aside and moving the scarf slightly. She moved it so much that the chain and the pendant were now visible and her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow! What a nice necklace." She smiled genuinely at me and I almost forgot about what I had been annoyed about at first. Almost, but not quite. It was obvious that she was trying to distract me from what she had been talking about earlier with her friends.

I moved her hands away and noticed that they were really warm as in not warm warm but like burning with fever warm. "Are you alright Nessie? Your hands feel like they're on fire literally!" I moved back slightly, tucking the scarf back over the necklace. It didn't really bother me; I actually liked the feeling of warmth. It just shocked me someone having their hand so warm and still going to school and not staying home in bed.

It was Nessie's turn to frown and so did Alex and Alison. They slightly backed away from me. Hmmm… were they hiding something too, like their hands were the same way? Maybe. I wouldn't know until I got close enough to touch them.

"I'm fine. It's pretty normal actually." She gave me a fake smile and I frowned harder. She was not about to fool me. "Seriously. I'm always that temperature, so don't worry about me." She looked slightly nervous. "Let's talk about something else! What did you do after school yesterday?" She suddenly changed the subject. "We were doing our homework and then were enjoying all this snow!" She grinned but I still kept my frown.

"I did my homework before sketching some things in my sketch book and before going to bed." I replied, opening my backpack to grab my binder and so said sketch book. I flipped to a new page and started to draw a flag in the corner.

Nessie grinned. "Can we see your sketches?" She said eagerly, already reaching for the book of my drawings.

"No!" I almost yelled, a slight blush of anger coming upon my cheeks. I tried to pull the book away as fast as I could but amazingly Nessie was faster. She grabbed the book and tugged it out of my hands, turning the pages backwards from the beginning. Oh no; this was a newer sketch book so she would be at the first drawing in-

"Hey, what's this?" She asked as she reached the drawing of the Cullens and her. She analyzed it for a second and frowned. Alex and Alison peered over her shoulder and looked too just as she flipped the page over and stopped. My nightmare people were displayed on the page staring right at Nessie.

She stared at the page with horror and dropped it onto the table. Her friends were shaking too but not with horror; it seemed to be anger and they were starting to shake hard. Their dog like scent was even stronger for some reason.

Nessie stared at the two girls. "Don't!" She whispered to them. "Not here! Calm down!"

Their shaking abated somewhat and the two seemed to calm down a bit too. They turned around and glared right at me. Great. I backed up slightly more. Their stares did freak me out.

Nessie chose this _great_ time to speak up. "Where did you see these… people?" I noticed the slight pause in her voice, like she was about to say something else.

"I had a nightmare with them in it. I was just letting my hand draw on its own when they appeared on the paper too." I shuddered, the memory and fear of the nightmare still vivid in my mind.

Nessie frowned. "Strange…" She trailed, staring at the drawing. "Can I keep this?" She looked back to me.

"Yes! I mean of course you can. Just rip it out of the sketchbook." I said, correcting myself. I wanted that thing out of my mind.

She ripped it out just as the bell rang and our nearly deaf teacher came in. For the rest of class we stayed quiet, doing all of our work for the class. The rest of our classes up to lunch were likewise the same and I started to get annoyed. I was happy when class arrived. Nessie once again invited me to sit with her family and this time I said yes. I wanted to find out more about her whole family and the best way to do that was to talk to them one on one.

We walked over to the large table, trays in hand. Nessie sat in her spot by Jacob who gave her a large grin while Alex and Alison sat on one side of Embry and I sat on the other.

"Hey everyone, this is Emma." Nessie said, standing up for emphasis. "I've already told her who all of you are but just in case I'm going to introduce you all to her. Emma this is Rosalie, Emmett, Edward," Edward gave me a puzzled stare as I looked at him, "Bella," She gave me a curious glare which I had to say was a strange combination, "Alice, Jasper, Jacob," Nessie grinned widely at mentioning him and he grinned too, "and Embry."

When I looked at Embry something strange happened. We both looked into each others' eyes and I felt something that I had no clue about what it was. He looked shocked and extremely happy at the same time. I saw some people frowning slightly and Alex, Alison, and Emmett all silently laughing. I reluctantly broke eye contact with Embry to glare at the three of them and all but Emmett stopped laughing. What was up with me today? I was reluctant for Pete's sake to stop staring at a hot boy! And I had just thought that he was hot too! I never did that.

I shook my head, trying to shake the shock right out of it. That didn't succeed so I just peeked from the corner of my eye at Embry. He was still staring at me! I would have normally been disturbed and told him to stop it but this time I actually… liked it. What was up with me?!

"So Emma," Bella cut into my staring secretly at Embry with her chiming voice, "Where do you live?"

I sighed. "123 21st street." I said, hoping there weren't more questions. Of course I was wrong.

"Cool! We live at 200 21st street!" Alice chimed in excitedly. So that's who moved into that HUGE house way down the road. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," I said, looking at Nessie. Hadn't she told them what I had told her? I was guessing that was a no. "I live with my foster parent John Uchwa. He's one of the Native Americans around here but doesn't choose to live on the reservation nearby. He works in the construction industry."

"What do you like to do?"Alice asked. She seemed a bit hyper, bouncing slightly in her seat. What a strange girl.

"I mainly like to sketch." I replied, looking at Nessie silently, giving her a look that said don't-show-them-that-sketch.

She ignored the look or she just hadn't noticed it. "She drew this without looking once at the paper!" She said, sounding slightly awed. "She said it was some figures from a nightmare." She handed it off to Jacob first.

He looked down at it silently, brows rising in surprise. He took almost no time at all to pass it to Alex and Alison who didn't even glance at it before handing it to Embry. He stared at it, horror written on his features for a moment before he smoothed them and handing it to me. I then passed it to Rosalie who snarled under her breath, passing it to Emmett who actually grinned but appeared surprised. He passed it to Edward who didn't seem too phased, Bella looking over his shoulder with horror, and passing it to Alice. She stared at it for only a moment too, also surprised, and handed it to Jasper who was surprised and horrified. The horror almost instantly disappeared but he still looked shocked as he handed it back to Nessie who slid it under the table.

The table was silent for a moment. The silence was finally broken by Edward. "Is that all you do in your free time? Either way the details of the drawing are amazing."

I slightly blushed at this comment. No one looked at my drawings. What could I tell them though? The only other things I did were elfish things-

At that moment Edward looked strangely at me like he had actually heard my thoughts. Had he? "Well…" I said, trying to stall, "I don't really do much else-"

Alice seemed to phase out, staring blankly at the wall. Edward stared at her for a moment before his white face appeared to turn paler than it was.

"What is it?" Bella asked, appearing scared herself. Her gaze switched back and forth between the silent Alice who was still in her trance-like state to terrified Edward.

He looked at her for a moment before pointing to me and saying so quietly I had to strain to hear it, "The Volturi."

**Hahaha! Sorry for the evil cliffhanger but I had to! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review and read LadyGrimR's story. It really deserves more attention as it is awesome! I will try to update as soon as possible but I have to update **_**Seth's Chance**_** first. Hope your summer is awesome so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having another evil writer's block on **_**Seth's Chance**_** so I'm going to write this chapter first. **

**Disclaimer: Me: May I please own Twilight? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: But-**

**SM: I said NO.**

**Me: Alright. :( **

**Emma's POV:**

_Alice seemed to phase out, staring blankly at the wall. Edward stared at her for a moment before his white face appeared to turn paler than it was. _

"_What is it?" Bella asked, appearing scared herself. Her gaze switched back and forth between the silent Alice who was still in her trance-like state to terrified Edward. _

_He looked at her for a moment before pointing to me and saying so quietly I had to strain to hear it, "The Volturi."_

Everyone else froze up. Some quickly tried to appear normal but it was obvious that something was wrong. Embry's hand slightly touched mine. Others were holding onto their date's hand. Everyone looked scared.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked. "And why are you all seeming so weird all of a sudden?"

Edward stared at me while more of them froze. He looked around at the others and said, "Sorry Emma, but we've got to go now. We were leaving school early for some doctor's appointments." With that he and almost the entire table immediately got up. Nessie gave me an apologetic look while Embry let go of my hand and stood up too though he looked reluctant.

They all quickly fled the table leaving me alone with my food. I frowned as I watched them move out of the cafeteria. They weren't going at a normal pace…

I stared down at my tray as I noticed people staring at me, the only person now at this table. I felt lonely, abandoned and just plain confused. I was sure that they weren't really going on a trip but then why would they leave like that? Could it be because of me?

I glanced up from my food for a moment to spot many pairs of eyes looking in my direction. I couldn't stand it; I had to go somewhere else. I stood up, grabbing my tray, and walked out of the cafeteria dumping my tray into one of the trash cans. I wasn't really hungry anyway. I found my locker and sat down in front of it feeling sad. The person I was most upset about leaving me wasn't Nessie but the mysterious Embry. I didn't really know him at all and yet I felt strongly for him. All of the facts just wouldn't add up in my head.

I puzzled and puzzled over this for a couple of minutes before the bell interrupted my train of thought. I grabbed my books and went to my last classes. I completely zoned out for all of them and so actually got hit by the kickball during PE. I usually never got hit with anything as I was pretty fit for obvious reasons. I just found that I couldn't focus. The Cullens and the foster kids that lived with them perplexed me too much. And what was that thing about the Volturi about? Who were they?

The next day I showed up to my class, hoping that Nessie would answer some of my questions. When I arrived though my audience did not look pleased. Nessie tried to smile but you could tell that she was faking it and doing a horrible job at that too. Alex and Alison just glared at me, not saying a word. Several times during the class I tried to start up a conversation but no such luck. All my classes were the same, Nessie refusing to communicate and her friends throwing me hostile glares.

Lunch was no better. To my disappointment and shock Embry wasn't there along with most of the other foster kids and Cullens. The only ones there were Alice, Jasper, and Jacob, all who avoided my gaze except Alice who also gave me a fake smile. We said nothing during lunch and all too soon it was over.

I did my best to stay focused in PE but it was becoming harder and harder as the period wore on, Alex and Alison bumping into me in a very non-accidental way. After class was over (to my great relief) Nessie said the first thing that day.

"I'm sorry about everyone disappearing but it's for a logical reason. We're all going on a family trip and most of us that could get out of our classes left early." She smiled her very fake and forced smile at me and my heart dropped immediately to my stomach. Whatever they were doing was definitely not what she had just told me.

I was reluctant to drive home that day, just wanting to mope in a corner somewhere which was not normal for me. The first real friends I had gained in years and the moment I say something that upsets them they disappear. It was quite depressing really.

When I had reached the house I had pulled off my boots slowly, tossing them carelessly on the floor, before walking in a downcast position into my room. I flopped down on my bed, laying my head down on my pillow.

The next thing I knew John was shaking me awake. "Emma?" He whispered, appearing concerned. "Is everything alright? I noticed that you weren't up as usual and got a bit worried. Do you feel sick at all? If you do I'll get you some soup or something."

I felt slightly like smiling but didn't bother to. John was a horrible cook and both of us knew if he made soup it would probably turn out burnt which is pretty hard to do. "I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." I replied hoping this would pacify him. I didn't want him to get worried about me. I didn't even completely understand why I was this upset.

"Well, if you're sure…" He trailed off and I knew he wasn't worried anymore. I usually never lied and so therefore he wasn't worried about me if I was saying I was fine. "I guess I'll let you sleep some more." He finished, taking the hot hand he had been shaking me with off of my arm.

Once I heard the door click behind him I sighed in relief. I hated lying to him. He just seemed so innocent in a way and he was kind to me.

I slumped back on the bed, closing my eyes once again. It was one way to escape some of my strange depression and I was very willing to use it.

I next awakened when my alarm protested loudly. I moaned, pushing the snooze button. I silently got up, put on fresh clothes, and walked out of the door with another granola bar. I didn't actually eat it or anything else for that matter the whole day, phasing out in my own internal, dark world.

This continued for several more days, my mood not improving at all. Every day I would look eagerly at my table in English, expecting Nessie and the two Native Americans to be there but every day I was met with the same empty table. Though I missed Nessie, Alex and Alison a ton they weren't who I missed most. That belonged to Embry, the boy I barely knew but who I really liked for some reason. I felt drawn to him and for some reason I knew it was stronger for him than me. But why? There were too many whys for me to comprehend and so I once again went into my depressed mode.

At the end of school on Friday I was barely conscious of what I was doing. I walked out to my car, plopped my stuff in the back seat, and sat down in the driver's seat. I turned the car on and drove without really paying attention, relying on my heightened senses to keep me from crashing into anything.

At some point I found that my car was turned off. Confused why it had suddenly stopped I first looked down at my hand, which was now holding the keys, and then glanced up to see my house looming in front of me. I must have driven here using my subconscious the whole time. Now that had never happened before. I had been way too out of it for the last couple of days but I didn't really care. Not that I knew why. I left the car unlocked as I stepped out into the cold snow. I slammed the driver's side door shut before heading for the house and yanking the door open.

I stomped in, snow falling off my boots, and immediately headed for my room. I left dirty boot prints on the gray carpet but I didn't care. They would come out eventually.

I pulled open my bedroom door and plopped down on my bed, staring at the wall. I let myself sink into the start of sleep. With my emotional exhaustion I almost didn't notice the piece of paper on my dresser that hadn't been there this morning. I hopped up lethargically, almost falling over with my small burst of energy, and snagged the paper. I unfolded it to find a note in John's scrawling handwriting.

_Stay home. I'll be back soon. Avoid the __leeches __Cullens at all costs. _The word _leeches_ was heavily crossed out but I could still read it. Why did he call the Cullens leeches? And why did he want me to avoid them? I read on, pondering those thoughts in my head._ Please just stay home. John_

Now I was really confused _and_ depressed. John had never told me to avoid or stay out of anything. It sort of made me want to do it. I could respect not going to the Cullens' but I wouldn't try to avoid them in that sense. And he couldn't make me stay in the house.

Feeling a bit rebellious and not really caring about anything in my still depressed state of mind I grabbed a red coat and was almost out of the room before I realized the gold collar was no longer in my pocket. I started shuffling through my stuff furiously looking for any hint of its tell-tale gold shimmer. I didn't know why I was looking for it—I didn't like it after all—but for some reason I just knew that I needed that with me for safety. I had kept it in my pocket for days, always checking to assure myself of its presence and now I had lost it.

I was about to give up my search when I found something poking up from my sock drawer. I opened it up and sighed in miserable relief as I stuffed the collar into my pocket again. Now I could be sadly defiant.

I laughed to myself slightly as I dashed outside through the back door, the thick layer of snow not able to stop my steadily growing happy spirit. I couldn't help but think that I had never been so defiant before. The most I had ever shown was when another foster parent didn't specify that I had to stay outside when I was 10 and luckily I didn't get caught watching TV. That one was mean and wouldn't hesitate to hit me when I didn't show enough "manners". I had never directly disobeyed orders though. It was liberating in a twisted sort of way.

I hopped through the snow, feeling my depression being replaced by a sense of ecstasy. My moods were beyond my control at the moment so I tried nothing to calm myself down, enjoying the strangely overjoyed feeling.

I was content at first to dash through the snow. After about ten minutes though I couldn't stand the feelings of guiltiness I was getting for doing this to John. He was the nicest foster parent I had ever had and I repaid him by doing this. Sighing, feeling some snow melting inside my boots and making me feel a bit depressed, I started walking in the direction I thought the main road of the town was. I realized that even in this barren landscape I had gotten myself lost. I had been going way too fast in my abnormal mood.

After twenty minutes I just sat down in the snow, taking off my coat and sitting on it so I wouldn't get wet from the snow. I could handle the cold outside but more dampness would cause me to become more depressed and I was enjoying this bit of happiness. I closed my eyes and pulled off my cap, straining my ears for any sort of sound that was that of civilization.

I sat like this for several minutes, my joy slowly slipping away to be replaced by misery, when I heard footsteps coming from in front of me. At first I thought it was a stray hiker who might have a phone or something so I could call John to pick me up. He knew this area like the back of his hand. But then I realized that the person was walking way too softly to be normal and they didn't smell human either. I opened my eyes and my gaze fell on an extremely handsome man. He had blonde hair in a buzz cut and extremely black eyes. He wasn't carrying anything and was wearing clothes that appeared like they had worn for way too long. I once again looked at his eyes and spotted some scarlet undertones.

"Hello." His voice came out like dark music, beautiful and yet terrifying. He reminded me of my nightmare figures and I felt fear rise through my depression and bits of happiness. "My name is Porter." For some reason I thought immediately of a panther instead of a cherry fat man when I heard his name. It sent several shivers up my spine. "Are you lost?"

"N-no, I'm not at all. I'll just be going on ahead right now." I stammered, shoving my hat quickly back onto my hat and grabbing my coat as I started to back away but he quickly grabbed my wrist. His hand was completely cold, seeming to belong better to a dead man than one that was smiling hungrily, as strange as that was, at me.

"Oh, please don't leave quite yet. I promise this will only seem to take a moment for you." He grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth at me which only terrified me more. I knew something was wrong as he started to lean towards me.

I tried to yank my hand out of his and kick him which would have worked on any human but he seemed undeterred as I failed, his smile only spreading wider. "I like the feisty ones. They taste the best." He sniffed the little bit of area of my neck that was exposed, eyes widening in savage joy. My eyes widened in fear as his teeth reached for my neck. "Goodbye." He whispered before sinking his teeth into my neck.

I screamed, more shocked than anything else. It was extremely uncomfortable to feel my blood being drawn out of my neck. I felt more and more faint but kept on screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would find me. Not that it would make a difference; if this vampire—as I assumed he was by the fact that he was drinking my blood—could defeat me, an elf, than I'm sure he could easily kill a human.

I was about to give up, my legs growing weak underneath me, when I heard the sound of huge feet hitting the ground. I looked past the vampire who seemed to be paying no attention at all except to my blood and saw a sight that caused me to shiver in even more fear and yet relief. They were huge—and I mean HUGE—bears with the frame of a polar bear. One was white while the others varied in different shades of grey, one being pure black. There were about 6 of them and they were running right towards us.

I looked aside, ready for their impact into my body, when I heard even more feet padding in the snow. I looked to my left to find that there was another group of animals racing towards us. This group was about the same size physically as the bears but were huge wolves, varying in color from a light gray one spotted with darker spots on his back, a yellow one, two silvers, one a dark silver and the other a blue-silver, and a russet brown. I saw a human figure far behind them but it ran the other way faster than I would have thought someone could move.

My vision was starting to fade as the first of the bear group, the white one, reached me and the vampire whose eyes were turning into a lighter shade of scarlet. The bear growled fiercely and swiped its huge paw at the man. He pulled his teeth out of my neck suddenly and dropped me to the ground as he attempted to run away but to no avail as the bear's paw met his chest. A sound like rock meeting another hard surface rang out at the vampire flew backwards, claw marks clear on his chest but no blood coming out.

I tried to keep my eyes open as I saw the rest of the bears rush towards the fallen figure, grabbing limbs and his head in their jaws and pulling him apart with a sound like rocks breaking apart. My eyesight went out of focus as I heard the other group stop and I heard panting above my head. I looked up, seeing a pair of warm brown eyes appearing to be too intelligent and merciful above my face. They belonged to the gray wolf which for some reason looked familiar.

He whimpered slightly, nudging me gently with his big nose. I tried to respond, to run away, but all I could do was let out a small moan. I felt some blood flowing from the side of my neck and knew I was close to death. I didn't have much blood left and I would probably never make it to the hospital in time. I closed my eyes, turning my head to the side so the wound was facing the snow. Hopefully that would at least numb the wound a bit more as I prepared to meet my mother wherever she was.

I felt a slight shifting in the air, barely noticeable, and the next moment I felt hot arms encircle my weak form and pick me up cautiously and yet quickly from the cold snow. I was held in a cradling position as I started to hear more growling from several directions. I felt more shifts in the air and I started to hear men's voices, several sounding familiar.

"Keep your hands off of her you dog! And stay off of our land!" One voice yelled from where I think the bears had been.

"Hey! He has a right to hold her! And we were coming to help her since all you seemed to care about was killing the bloodsucker!" Another voice shouted back from the wolves' side. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had heard it.

More insults and complaints like this, the tension rising as I started to fade. The person who was holding me seemed to notice this and I felt the air moving quickly past. I felt myself slip even further towards unconsciousness and I heard a voice above me speak.

"Hang in there. Please just hang on." Another familiar voice, worried and caring, floated to my ears as the earth moved by.

"Just hang on." I felt lighter, and I knew I was going to die. The figure seemed to know this too as they kept on speaking to me, the sound of their voice sweet and familiar. "Hang on…"

**Yes! Another chapter done! Now I need to mostly work on **_**Seth's Chance**_** though I might not be able to as I still have a huge writer's block—again. Sorry for the cliffy. I really love those for some reason. :P I added new characters and plot twists. How I love those. :) I also love reviews so please make sure to do that too. They make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter of **_**Emma**_**! :) I am putting **_**Seth's Chance**_** on hold as my writing muse has disappeared for the time on that so I have a lot more time to work on this. I will also hopefully be updating this on weekends every other week as I will not have internet access most of the time but more time to type because of school. I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *sees papers saying "Rights to Twilight" floating in front of her* The rights to Twilight! Must have! **

***As she grabs for them they disappear***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I still don't own Twilight.**

"_Just hang on." I felt lighter, and I knew I was going to die. The figure seemed to know this too as they kept on speaking to me, the sound of their voice sweet and familiar. "Hang on…"_

"Emma? Emma?" I heard a voice calling me. At first I thought it was an angel and that I had gone to heaven and I wanted to smile. But wouldn't that angel sound happy and welcoming and not worried and relieved?

I slowly came to my senses, the smell of wolf, flowers, and chocolate barely noticeable. I could feel that my clothes felt way too loose to be my clothes and I thought I heard something beeping like one of those heart monitors. I opened my eyes slowly, peeking down at myself first. I was lying down in a white hospital cot, wearing one of those things they make you wear when you're there for any good length of time. The beeping must have been a heart monitor then.

"Emma? Are you awake?" The voice called again and I recognized it from the… incident that had evidently ended up with me in a hospital. It had been the one that had carried me and had come from the direction of those huge wolves. I wonder…

"Emma, you're awake aren't you?" I heard a smiling tone to the voice. I opened my eyes completely and turned my head slightly, feeling my neck protest. I looked upon my savior and was slightly surprised. It was Embry.

He smiled slightly more when our eyes met and my heart sped up slightly. The heart monitor gave me away when its beeping picked up in pace. I was never so glad to see someone as right now. He looked so… handsome and just plain hot. I smiled, feeling like I actually loved someone for the first time. Not that I hated John, it just was that I loved him as a parent, not like this. Embry had saved me from death because he cared about me.

"E-Embry!" My voice same out in a little stutter. "You-you saved me from that… thing. Thank you so much! I was sure I was a goner." I said a grateful and happy smile on my face. I felt a bit weak though so it was hard to maintain. "How long have I been out?"

He smiled again, relief clearly written on his features. "Amazingly it's only been a day. The doctor thought it was going to take you several days before you'd be anywhere close to this recovered."

I tried to keep a gasp of frustration back. This just showed that I was no normal human. At this thought I was reminded of my bracelet and hat. I could feel my bracelet tugging on my left wrist but where was my hat?! "Embry, do I still have my hat on?" I asked, though I doubted that the doctors would have kept it on my head.

"Yes, you do. John had come by and told them that your ears are sensitive to temperature so they kept it on just in case." He looked amused at this.

Relief flooded me. They still didn't know, thank goodness! I did not want to explain that yet. I was still curious about what had happened to me though. I remembered it all, probably due to my increased brain capacity and ability to heal.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked him, hoping he had some clue. I was worried about being in a hospital. I had never been in one before; my mom had given birth within our home and one note she had left me had told me to avoid hospitals and doctors at all costs. Not only were our ears different but supposedly we had more gene pairs than humans; I think it was 24 instead of the usual 23. Maybe our organs were different too? I didn't care about the specifics; I just wanted out of here.

Embry seemed to notice my unease and held my hand in his. I relaxed slightly, enjoying the feeling. "Last as I knew it they were going to let you go home once you had woken up." He said, smiling at me. "You really want to get out of here don't you?"

I smiled back. I couldn't help it; his smiles were infectious. "Yep," I replied, "I've never been in a hospital before and frankly it's freaking me out."

"Don't worry," Embry said, "I think Dr. Cullen should be in here soo-" He was cut off by the door to the room opening and a _very_ hot doctor walked in. I could tell this was Dr. Cullen; his skin was pale and he shared the same eyes as the other Cullens. Frankly I felt a bit scared and yet reassured at the same time; not a very fun feeling.

"Hello Miss Lake." He said, looking at me. He looked at a clipboard in his hands before checking my pulse and some other things. I observed him and noticed that he was abnormally still. Humans tended to move constantly if not twitch at times. Their bodies demanded it. I tended to be like humans in that sense, moving a good amount of time. Embry and the other Native American foster kids tended to move a bit more fluidly but moved none the less. The Cullens, however, lacked excessive motion mostly. I would occasionally see one cross a leg or shift their weight but it seemed more conscious than normal. The movements they did make were even more graceful than the Native Americans. All it did was peak my curiosity which for me seemed to be a bit dangerous seeing as my depression and other weird moods ended up with me in this hospital.

I shivered out of fear, for some reason being reminded of Porter. He had that same grace too…

"Emma? Are you alright? You're shaking." Embry's voice broke me out of my sudden terror attack and I smiled at him gratefully. His frown of concern turned upside down when he saw my replying smile. I realized that my breathing had escalated and that the heart machine had gone crazy so I did my best to calm down which amazingly with Embry there wasn't too hard.

"Hmm…" Dr. Cullen said to himself thoughtfully. He looked to the monitor and then to me, seeming to try to analyze me. "Your heart rate is slower than most people. I've never seen that before. I think physically though that you are fine and so you may go. I have talked to your guardian already and he is outside the room waiting for you." He gave me a smile. Luckily that was nothing like-

I heard the heart monitor pick up just a hint and so I diverted my mind from that train of thought. I did not want to tip either person in this room to what I had witnessed. I had a hunch that one, if not both, were involved and I thought that if I played dumb about it that they might slip up. All I needed was some proof.

"Great!" I said, excited about leaving this hospital. I tried to get up to find that I had wires connected all over me. "Umm, some help please?" I asked, feeling a little silly. Whatever they gave me must have messed with my head as I wasn't thinking as well as I usually did and I still felt a little groggy.

Dr. Cullen chuckled slightly before carefully pulling wires and such off of me. He avoided touching my skin which only made me more suspicious. He finished and backed off, giving me a smile again. "Have a nice day Miss Lake."

I half grumbled, half said a "Goodbye" to him in return as I left the room. I almost reached the door when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Embry looking down on me and smiling.

"I'll see you later Emma. Stay safe." Then he leaned down and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I blushed, stuttering a "See you later too" to him before stumbling out of the door into the hallway outside of the room. I almost never stumbled like that! How could one boy that I was—sigh—completely infatuated if not in love with do that to me, an elf?

"Emma!" I almost jumped into the air when I heard another familiar voice speak up from behind me. I turned to see John. He was smiling but it appeared slightly forced. He seemed a bit… off. I sniffed the air and recognized… bear?! I smiled too, mine faked too. He was involved in this too! I would have to get questions out of him while we drove home.

"John!" I said in return, acting excited and hugging him. He seemed a bit surprised—we didn't usually hug—but I got one of the things I wanted to figure out from that. His skin was abnormally warm. He hugged me slightly but backed off quickly. "Can we go home now?" I said with real enthusiasm this time. I would be overjoyed once I got out of this place.

"Of course. Come on; I've already checked you out and all you have to do is change." He held up a pile of clothes in his hand. I grabbed them gratefully before turning towards a sign that clearly said "Changing area". I changed quickly, pulling on the dark blue jeans, blue shirt and green sweatshirt. A pair of my flip flops that I never wore were in the pile so I put them on my bare feet. I put my hospital gown in a basket that said "linens" and turned towards my foster parent.

That's when I realized my necklace was missing. I felt through my pockets furiously but there was no sign of it. My hat and bracelet were still with me though.

"Looking for this?" John said, looking at my crazy searching. He pulled my necklace out of his pocket and held it out to me. I snagged it, fastening it once again around my neck.

"So," He started as we finally got out of the hospital and to his truck. "Why do you always wear that bracelet and necklace of yours? When the doctors tried to remove your bracelet you kept on hitting them saying something along the lines of "I like my freedom". You were supposed to be unconscious and suddenly you started acting that way!" He opened his door and unlocked mine as he hopped in. I scrambled onto the seat, still feeling a bit off normal.

John waited a couple of minutes until we were off hospital grounds before speaking again. "What are you hiding Emma? For years I've noticed your eating habits. At first you ate tons of food and didn't appear to gain a pound. Then you ate very little and you didn't seem to lose a pound either! You seem to get depressed when you walk through snow, you always wear that hat too, and you shut yourself in your room sometimes and won't let me in! You are hiding something and I know it. Why won't you tell me?" He looked over at me, frustration clear on his features, before turning his gaze back to the slightly whitened road.

I sighed in frustration. I had thought that I had been hiding that well too! "You're hiding something too and don't tell me otherwise. I don't know what-" That part was a lie as I had a very clear idea of what he was hiding- "but I am determined to find out. Once you tell me what I want to know I will tell you what I'm hiding." I leaned back against the seat, satisfied that my secret wouldn't be revealed today. I was sure John wouldn't spill the beans about what he was either.

"Fine." He said, staring at the road. His hands shook slightly against the steering wheel as we drove steadily home. We arrived fifteen minutes later and I made sure to hop out quickly. I didn't want to give him any opportunities to try and look in my room. I still had some of my mother's notes to me in different places and I didn't want him to find them. Not that he was a bad person; quite the contrary. It was just the fact that I had never told anyone my secret and I didn't want to start now. Who knows how he would react?

I yanked open the door to my room to find it in the same condition as it had been. I suddenly felt my exhaustion and so flunked myself down on my soft bed, throwing off my flip flops, and felt myself drift off into a deep sleep that I hadn't really had in a while…

_Rustle. _I felt myself slowly coming to consciousness and at first thought I was in a forest with leaves moving ever so slightly. _Rustle rustle._ There was that sound again but I wasn't so sure if I was in a forest. The ground felt too soft beneath me… Then in a rush all my sense and senses returned to me. Those drugs the doctors had given me must have affected me more than I had thought.

I opened my eyes quickly to see my room before my eyes. It seemed almost normal except there was something different. I sat up, looking around, and finally it dawned on me. That noise hadn't been leaves, it had been papers!

I stood up, hair whipping around as I looked quickly around my room. My jewelry box was open on my dresser but nothing else seemed different. I could hear John's faint snores coming from his room nearby and so that possibility was eliminated. I walked over to the box and peered inside. As I feared my notes from my mother were gone.

Feeling defeated, I inhaled, ready to give a snort of failure. I stopped though when a strange smell hit my nose. Was that strawberries and something sweetish? I froze, listening. All was silent for a moment except for John's snores. Then I heard a slight intake of breath that did not originate from me. I listened for a moment more, locating their source, before very quickly sweeping my sheets that were covering the bottom section of my bed frame aside and looking underneath.

I sighed angrily at who I spotted underneath there with my notes in hand. "Nessie, get out from under there now." I said, backing up a bit. I was annoyed that someone had gotten past me into my room. She would have had no trouble getting into the house as the door was unlocked but I should have been able to tell if someone entered my room. Obviously those drugs were a little too strong for me. Yet another reason to avoid a hospital.

She slid out, blushing slightly in embarrassment. It was obvious that she had not planned on being caught. She stood up and brushed dust bunnies off her clothes which looked designer as usual before looking at me.

I looked back at her, waiting quietly for her response. We were like this for a couple of minutes before she finally gave way with a quiet sigh. "I didn't realize all the secrets you held." She looked down to my papers.

"Did you read all of them?" I asked, slightly annoyed, mad, and curious at the same time. If she had I couldn't hide anything from her—at least the basics of what I was. That was all in there.

She nodded in response, blush still vivid against her pale cheeks. "I never expected there was more of the supernatural than-" She cut herself off, looking around my room quickly with panic on her features. "Is anyone else here other than your foster parent? I can't tell."

I listened and looked around closely but didn't notice anything else. "No."

"Good." She said. Nessie stepped closer to me, putting her mouth by my ear. She whispered, "Well, since I know your secret my elfin friend," I took in an expected gasp. I knew this was coming but it was still shocking to hear. "You should know mine and my family's. I'm half vampire and they're vampires."

I leapt up in surprise, shock clear on my features. I didn't go too high though as Nessie held me down as she furiously whispered to me, "Calm down! They only drink animal blood unlike the one you bumped into… We're not the only ones different in my family. The Quileutes'," I calmed down and immediately guessed that by Quileute she meant the Native Americans, "Are shape shifters. They change into large wolves as you probably saw that one eventful day." I nodded as a confirmation.

"I, however, have no clue who the bears were. Edward wasn't close enough to tell from their thoughts-" She was cut off by my freaking out again. A vampire could read my thoughts?!

Nessie seemed to be able to tell what I was freaking out about and reassured me. "He can read minds but he says that yours is unique. Bella's is impossible to read unless she lets him—she has a mental shield of sorts—but yours, in his words, is like a thick fog. He stumbles upon thoughts sometimes but he can't find them easily. He did say he 'heard' something along the lines of 'elfish' from your head but couldn't be sure that it wasn't from some book you read."

She let a small smile come upon her face. "He actually didn't tell anyone but Bella until yesterday morning when he asked me to look for anything that could tell us something about you. I'm not usually a criminal but admittantly I was curious. Either way some of the other vampires in our "family" have abilities too. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and feel others' emotions. I can also do something which is showing someone something by touching them." She now grinned. "We're quite the family aren't we?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. It just sounded so strange that she could act like a group of vampires that drank animal blood with shape shifters mixed in was normal. To think that I had thought before that just me being in a family made them abnormal.

After a few minutes I was able to stop my partially crazy laughter and looked back to Nessie. She was giggling too. I guessed that she agreed with me in some aspect. We both were smiling and I knew that she had intended for the added humor in there.

"So," I said after we stopped laughing, "What now? Are you going to tell-"

I was cut off by a low growl coming from behind me. Nessie's face was now one of slight horror and curiosity. I turned around to see a very noticeably seething John glaring at the two of us. "What did I tell you about the Cullens?!" Another growl ripped out of his throat and he was visibly shaking now.

"Calm down John! Nessie is a friend of mine and she's perfectly fine thank you very much!" I felt my temper snap a little in annoyance. Why was he growling like that? It was not too unlike what I had heard that one day…

"She's a sadistic killer!" He yelled, his temper flaring even more. He was gripping the framing of my door but it didn't help his shaking. Instead it had only increased in intensity. "She's a stinking leech!!"

I was about to yell back at him, temper slightly getting to my head also, when Nessie interrupted. "Don't provoke him!" She whispered furiously. "I think he's like the Quileutes and if he gets too mad he'll—well—explode."

"AND I'LL EXPLODE AT YOU LEECH! NOW DIE FOR NOT LEAVING EMMA ALONE BLOODSUCKER!!" John's voice was booming loud and furious as he yelled and at that moment he did, in a way, explode. His frame expanded as he almost instantly changed into a white bear…

My eyes widened in shock as he roared at Nessie who was now appearing very frightened. "Run Nessie run!" I yelled, noting that she seemed frozen in shock. She didn't move though as John or the bear, whatever he was, turned in her direction. I then took her escape into my own hands, throwing the window open with telekinesis and throwing her—gently—out the window.

I heard another roar, this time of frustration, and saw that the bear was aiming for me now. I could tell that in his loss of self control John had lost himself for the moment and polar bears get mad fast…

**Cliffy! Mwahahahah!! I am evil. :D I am also a bit crazy as is evident sometimes… :P Anyway, I've finally finished this chapter! Yay. :) Now for those who are wondering John usually does not act like another Paul. He's just a bit stressed and I become a monster myself when I am annoyed and stressed. I hoped you all liked it. Don't forget to press the special button us fanfiction authors love that says review! Thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So I couldn't wait too long to publish this chapter. When I saw how long ago it was that I posted my author's note (more than a month!) I decided to post this chapter. The next is already being worked on. Something else you all should note: I will most likely editing my earlier chapters (and maybe this one) in more detail. So if you get an alert for that do not be surprised. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Singing* Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. **

**JK Rowling: STOP STEALING FROM US AUTHORS!!!**

**Me: I'm not! YOU stole that from SHAKESPERE!!! It's in his play **_**Macbeth**_**! **

**SM: Well this story is not from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** so fess up.**

**Me: Alright. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own Emma and the Alaskan shape shifters.**

_I heard another roar, this time of frustration, and saw that the bear was aiming for me now. I could tell that in his loss of self control John had lost himself for the moment and polar bears get mad fast…_

My mind froze for a moment as he ran as fast as he could manage in the tight quarters of the house. His mouth was just about to open in a roar when I leapt upwards, doing a front flip. He barreled under me as I almost hit the ceiling, heading downwards towards his broad back.

I had just barely touched down on his back as he finally seemed to notice that I was no longer in front of him. He started to turn around, trying to shake me off his back, but I just gripped his snow like fur and held on. He kept on roaring and roaring, thrashing his head about, and it was starting to get harder to contain myself from hitting him over his big head.

My grip started to loosen and I started silently panicking. I knew that if I fell off that he would aim for me and though I was tough I had a feeling that if he was still this mad for a while that I might be reduced to a pile of elf, to use roundabout terms. My legs shifted as I tried to stay on and that's when an idea came to mind. I let go as my feet got a good foothold on John-the-mad-polar-bear and I jumped as I reached into my jean pocket and grabbed something I thought I would never use: That golden necklace.

As I started to fall back towards John I wasn't sure if my crazy plan would work. The best result would be that the necklace would work the same way on him as a normal human but with his shifting side I had no clue what would happen. I prayed silently to myself as I unclasped the gold band and grabbing a fistful of his fur clasped it onto his large neck.

The band almost immediately started to enlarge and, in only a few seconds, was large enough that I was able to close it about my foster parent's neck. I heard it click shut and almost instantly he stilled. Shocked by the sudden change I was flung off of him, doing an awkward flip before my back hit the wall. I groaned as I landed awkwardly on my head. Luckily I had landed in such a way that I had not been hurt that badly. After I slid onto my aching back I looked above me, trying to see how well my previous stunt had gone.

Looking down at me, half glaring and half pleading, was John still in his animal form. He was now sitting on his haunches, his head cocked slightly sideways as to say "_What was that for?!_" and yet saying at the same time "_Forgive me please!_". I've got to say that seeing that on his face was quite odd and a bit on the funny side. I guess that the collar worked about half of what it would usually do, keeping him from ripping me to shreds in his fury and yet letting him express just how ticked off he was.

I stared back at him, knowing that he would cool down soon enough. John was not usually so hot headed and with my will at least partially calming him down he stopped glaring and looked at me questioningly.

"Go change back. I'll explain to you once you do." I sat up, pushing myself up onto my feet. I looked back at him to see that he hadn't moved. "Go ahead and change back already! I'm not going to kill you or anything."

He looked down, appearing a bit embarrassed and awkward. I followed his gaze down to see shreds of cloth on the carpeted floor. Oh. So that's why he wouldn't change back. "I'll grab you some clothes then seeing how you have a bit of a… dilemma. I'll be right back." With that I dashed by his large form, passing through his room. I went over to his dresser, opening the drawers at random, until I was able to grab some clothes for him consisting of a t-shirt and sweatpants. I then walked back to my room, dropping them in front of him.

"Okay, now change. I'll leave for the moment but call me back in when you're dressed." With that I slipped out of the room, looking the other way as to give him some privacy as he had—how should I say it?—freed the doorframe of its door when he had abruptly shifted. I looked around the hall and determined that the majority of the damage to the house inflicted had been in my room. Wonderful. I started to fiddle with my hair, my other hand checking my hat. It was amazingly still there and of course my bracelet had stayed on for the ordeal. My necklace had made it too as it had been constricted around my throat like a very secure choker. My jeans were a little dirty and so was my shirt and a had a bit of blood in my hair as a result of my hitting the floor with my head but other than that I was perfectly fine.

As I stood impatiently I felt something in the air shift and heard the slight rustling of clothes. A couple of moments later John's low voice rang out in the empty house. "Come in here Emma." With that I turned around and walked a bit into the room. John was staring at me with a straight face, his slightly long hair all over the face and the golden collar very clear on his neck. He was leaning against the far wall and had crossed his arms. "Emma," He said, keeping his straight face in place, "What just happened?"

"What just happened?" I smiled a bit as I thought of a possible way to get through his façade. I hated it when I couldn't tell what people's emotions were from their faces. "Why, you just suddenly turned into a huge polar bear as I was talking to my friend Nessie."

I got the desired effect of my words when his features flashed to that of being annoyed. "You know I don't mean that part."

"I know you didn't." I smiled slyly. "That's why I said it." He started to glare and, still noting that collar or not he might snap again, I started explaining. "Well, you're probably wondering more about what I was doing when you—how should I say it? Blew up? Anyway, I've been hiding a pretty big secret of mine for a while now from everyone. _Nessie_," I stressed her name to get it into his head that I did not like how he had immediately treated her, "Just learned today before you barged in."

I stopped for a moment, taking an unneeded deep breath as I thought of how I should word what I was about to say. I decided on staring right into his dark brown, almost black, eyes. "I'm an elf."

He seemed to freeze for a moment, his face composed. Then he let out a breath, smiling. "You know that sounds a little odd, don't you?"

"I know," I responded, "but isn't turning into a big, fluffy white polar bear odder than that? After all they have Lord of the Rings and they don't have anything for you."

His smile grew wider into what he usually had. "They also have Santa's elves."

"Shut up." I said, trying to look hurt. It didn't work very well as even with that collar on he was grinning. Speaking of that…

"Hey John. I forget a little something that will probably help to really improve your mood." With that I strode over, reaching up to his neck and unlocking the golden collar. I pulled it off, putting it into my jeans pocket once again as it shrunk very quickly as it always did.

After I stepped back he reached up to touch his neck, his smile a little wider. "Thanks. That thing was getting to be a pain. What was it anyway? Why did you put it on me? How did you get-"

"Wait wait wait, let me explain _exactly_ what I am and my past. Then I'll tell you about that collar." I held up my hands for emphasis. I do one thing and I barely can keep on track with the conversation! John was one of those people who were always ready with a question. Thinking about it and his lack of full humanity I started to wonder why he had never questioned some of my odd behavior before other than my eating habits.

"Where to begin. Hmm… oh, I know! Do you remember all the times you noticed the tiny amount I would eat?" He nodded. "Well, I can actually eat lots. One time when I was extremely bored and I was 8 I was at one of those buffet places. I had over 8 plates of food! Needless to say my foster parent then was very surprised. Either way food doesn't seem to matter as much as some things. Sleep too. I usually only sleep a couple of hours each night though I could probably go a couple of days without any." I grinned mischievously. "Besides, I couldn't sleep most of the time anyway because of your horribly loud snoring! I am also abnormally strong and fast, I have an affinity for fire hence why I usually tend to avoid as much snow as possible, and I have telekinesis. You know, where you can lift things with your mind. I also have a very noticeable physical trait which is why I hide it." I pulled my hat off then and brushed my hair back so he could see my ears. "That's definitely one thing Hollywood and all those little kids who believe in Santa and his elves got right."

"It appears so." He smiled. "I guess I wasn't so truthful with you either. It appears that you already know about that though."

"Not completely." I said. "When that vampire attacked me I kind of guessed when I saw some humongous polar bears and wolves heading my way. It also helped that you were yelling a lot too." My smile slightly slipped then. Talking about that… incident was not something I was fond of. I knew I had to get over it sometime though; I hadn't died and I had been able to get a bit closer in my opinion to Embry.

"Well," I started after my slight pause, "I better tell you what that collar is. It's related to the bracelet I wear all the time in a way. The collar is meant to be used in such a way that an elf can control a human. From what I've heard it's quite bad as the person is actually almost begging to do the elf's will. I only had it in my pocket so I could study it at some time or another. It only worked partially on you probably because you are only partially human and the rest of you is polar bear. I have no clue what effect it would have on other supernatural beings other than it wouldn't do a thing to an elf. My bracelet meanwhile has a dual purpose. It helps give me extra power but, if certain factors are met, it can be used to control me. I can't take it off myself otherwise I would have moved it to one of my ankles long ago where it would be not as noticed." I gave him a sad smile. "I guess we all have our faults."

John looked at me for a while. After a few minutes he started to open his mouth to say something when a cracking sound interrupted him. He looked at me like he was saying _be quiet_ and he snuck over by my open window. A moment later there was a sudden snap and a loud thump with a scream. "Oww…" and "Darn branch!" were briefly said before it was silent again. I smiled, walked over to the window, and climbed up onto my bed which now had long rips in its covers.

I peeked out the window and waved. "Hello Embry and Nessie. Want to explain why Alex and Alison are in the tree too?"

I heard Alex sigh and Alison mutter "Embry you idiot! I told you to find a different branch. That thing you picked to sit on with Nessie was way too scrawny but oh no, you _just_ had to have a good vantage point didn't you?"

"Well," Nessie said as she stood up and brushed herself off, "after the… incident with your foster father and me being mysteriously-" She gave me a very pointed look that seemed to say _that wasn't very fun_ "flung out a window I decided to try to help you. However, Embry here-" She pointed at him, who was still on his bum grumbling about stupid trees and how Alison was such a smart aleck, before going on. "Embry here found me trying to find a way in without getting in the way and immediately demanded facts about what was going on. Alex and Alison were right behind him so, to avoid _them _getting in your way or just plain getting themselves hurt we sat up in the tree. I was a bit hesitant about telling them about you but since it would be more suspicious if you somehow survived mostly unscathed from being in a room with a polar bear I decided to tell them. As I was covering over what I had learned earlier from you Embry—contrary to Alison's advice—moved to the branch I was on as to hear what was going on better considering he had very much wanted to go in after you. Thank goodness I convinced him not to do that."

She took a breath and continued on. "Once he sat down on my branch there was a sudden silence from your room and so we listened in. I guess we got paid back for eavesdropping as while we were absorbed the branch the two of us were on suddenly snapped." She flinched. "I never knew snow could be so hard. I grew up in a constantly rainy place and we didn't get snow often so I was a bit surprised at the stiffness of the ground. Well, what goes around comes around right?" She smiled and walked closer to the side of the house. "If it's alright with you I'll just get in this way. Is John alright now or should I go…?"

"No, no, come in whatever way you want. He's calmed down now and I guess you can understand why if you were listening in." I gave my friend a reassuring smile before stepping back. I grabbed John's arm as he was underneath the window and dragged him back a bit too.

A moment later I heard a slight whoosh sound and Nessie gracefully landed on her toes inside my room. The affect of her graceful entrance was ruined however by the fact that she started to fall over before she regained her balance. "I may have some abnormal reflexes but it appears that I got my mom's human clumsiness…" She muttered to herself as she walked over towards me.

Not far behind her were Embry and the twins, all three entering one after another and landing silently on the balls of their feet. They didn't seem to have any of the balancing problems that Renesmee had as they sauntered up to us.

"So…" I said. "Since you heard our little conversation I think you guys need to give a better explanation of why you're here in the first place. Nessie told me about you three-" I indicated the twins and Embry- "being shape shifters. How did either group of you find me in the first place when that vampire attacked me?"

Embry looked at me and started to speak. "Well…"

He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to think of a way to phrase something. "Well, you see, at least out of the Quileute pack we have something called imprinting. It's sort of a way to determine who your soul mate is. The first time you look in their eyes it's like you're no longer held down by gravity, like that person is the center of your universe.Jake for example imprinted on Nessie when she was…younger. You always feel a pull towards them no matter where you are and you can't stand it when you're not there with them." He ended, smiling nervously at me.

It clicked a moment later and both John and I started to speak at the same time.

"You're not saying-"

"You did WHAT?!"

**Heheheh. I like cliffys unless others are doing them in their stories. Then I don't like them so much. :P Anyway, that line at top in the disclaimer really is from Shakespeare's **_**Macbeth**_**, act 4 scene 1 to be exact. I only knew that because my English class is reading it right now. :) Though I think that part was in one of the Harry Potter movies and not the books… :P I hopefully will be updating soon as the internet at my main residence is mostly down except for one computer (which my brothers hog all the time) and so I will have plenty of time for a while to type. Sadly I have lost all will to write **_**Seth's Chance **_**so there will be a note about that on that story. I am however going to be writing another story (though it probably won't be posted until I write ahead a bit) but this time it's pretty well planned out in terms of general plot and I'm looking forward to writing it. Here's a sneak peek at the plot: **

Edward leaves in New Moon. However, when Charlie tells Bella to go to Jacksonville she agrees. She doesn't really get to ever know Jacob and so the werewolves are not concerned with her. What will happen when she moves to Denali, Alaska that will eventually intertwine the Quileutes' and Cullens' fates forever?

**I am however stuck on its title. If you could put in your input on these names or suggest one of your own I would greatly appreciate it. Here are my titles so far: Please Don't Leave Me, So Small (In reference to the Carrie Underwood song), Fate's Intertwining Ways and Fate's Ways. Any input will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
